


Anarchy

by followscrows (falsche)



Series: Incandescence [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Established Relationship, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsche/pseuds/followscrows
Summary: Hongjoong might be the God of war, but Yunho is the one that can so easily create some anarchy in his heart...
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Series: Incandescence [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565017
Kudos: 23





	Anarchy

Yunho yawns while he trudges up to familiar stairs. A quick look at his watch, reminds him that it’s already passed three a.m. in the morning. As the God of dreams he’s nocturnal by nature and yet even he should have already been sleeping by now. The beeping of his phone is most likely Seonghwa sending him a message.

The God of Sea is usually very patient, but that patience doesn’t seem to extend to the God of War. Hongjoong’s tendency to overwork himself is something that Seonghwa doesn’t tolerate and in order to avoid another argument, Yunho has once again volunteered to go pick up the older God. 

Sadly, Yunho finds himself coming to the recording studio at such a weird hour far too many times. He quickly punches in the code and opens the door to the small studio. As expected the lights are dimmed almost completely and music instantly reaches his ear. The tempo is strangely mellow and yet underneath it all there’s that familiar spark that only Hongjoong can create. His melodies are often invocative, they pull all these feelings out of you until you feel far too exposed. 

There’s beauty in that ability though, something almost dreamlike that Yunho recognizes, a spark of recognition that lights up in the deepest part of him every time that he hears one of Hongjoong’s songs. The older God has made so many hits for different bands and singers by now and each time fans are amazed at his ability to convey feelings that they aren’t even aware of until they hear his songs. Perhaps this ability stems out of his uncanny understanding of human nature and spirit. Hongjoong has seen the worst, has felt it in every fiber of his being but he’s also seen the good that humans are capable of. 

Yunho smiles at the thought. A quick look at the room and he finds the smaller male leaning into his chair, head bopping to the melody. Without looking up, the other tells him to close the door and the God of dreams instantly complies. 

“How does it sound?” The God of War asks, excitement clear on his face. 

“Like you’re starting a revolution?”

Hongjoong chuckles at that before turning back to the mixing table and tinkering with a few more buttons. It gives Yunho the time to observe the older deity. His red hair has grown a little bit more, bangs falling carelessly in his face giving him a more boyish look. Yunho takes in those familiar features that seem almost contradictory to the power that the other holds. Hongjoong hums, before switching the song. Another tune fills the room, slower but strangely more commanding in a way that reminds him of the redhead’s silent and dominant nature. 

“Something needs to change. These humans...they’re heading for their own destruction,” Hongjoong continues, a hint of agitation heard in his voice while Yunho continues to observe him. He notes the tenseness of his shoulders and wonders how this has escaped him. 

“You care…” he adds, pushing his chair closer to Hongjoong, who seems to pause at the remark. 

“No, I don’t. I’m a God of War. So the more they screw up, the better it is for me.”

Yunho almost smiles at the response, having expected it by now. 

“Those lyrics don’t say that. They inspire hope instead and the need to fight for a better future, for a better self.”

Hongjoong shoots him a look that has Yunho smiling widely. While the smaller deity’s power lies in conflict and war, through the years something has changed. These days Hongjoong fights for what he believes in and he believes in equality, honesty and truth. While other Gods of War revel in the bloodshed, Hongjoong has found something else that feeds his power. Don’t get him wrong, Hongjoong can be the very personification of his power when it’s needed but that same hunger and passion can also be directed in a less deadly direction. 

Yunho can’t help but lean closer, his hand settling on the nape of the older God’s neck. Hongjoong feels small under his hand and yet he’s one of the most powerful of them. 

“We should head home. You know how much Seonghwa hates the city, but he hates an empty bed even more.” Almost as if to prove his point, his phone beeps again and Hongjoong shrugs his hand off. 

“He’s such a drama queen,” the redhead mutters, a sudden stubborn tilt to his jaw that has Yunho cocking his head to the side. 

“He misses you. You’ve been cooped up here for days now.”

“He misses me more when Wooyoung isn’t there,” the smaller God shoots back, gaze meeting Yunho’s before he looks away.

Ah, so that is it. Yunho has noticed the change, but like always he’s cautious when it comes feelings that aren’t his own. They might not be human, but their feelings are so mortal, so delicate and precious. Not unexpectedly jealousy is not so strange between them. It differs for each of them. Maybe it’s greediness that comes too easily to them or maybe it’s just loneliness making them feel so vulnerable. It’s weird feeling lonely when still being surrounded by others, but even Yunho has felt like that at times. 

Whatever it is though, Yunho is always thoughtful and careful when such situations arise. There are no reasons to belittle what the other is feeling and it wouldn’t be right to ignore it either. In a way he can’t help but feel a hint of pride that the other would share such a thing with him even if it might have not been intentional. Yunho doesn’t think any ill of Hongjoong when he leans closer, soft lips pressing against the War God’s cheek. 

“I can’t speak for Seonghwa, but maybe talk to him.” 

The silence that meets him is expected. Hongjoong is good when it comes to caring about them, selfless even but when it comes to himself the older deity is rather clumsy in a way that has Yunho smiling against his neck. 

“I miss you too, you know. Wooyoung is Wooyoung and you are you. We’re all different, Joong. We’re all needed and loved.” 

His hand finds Hongjoong’s smaller one and he entwines their fingers together. He can practically feel the chaos that his small actions cause in the other. A hint of red dusts Hongjoong’s cheeks and neck by now. Yunho is suddenly tempted to kiss that warm skin, trail his lips against the now rouge-colored flesh.

He has an inkling why Hongjoong has called him an emotional anarchist before. He might not be as bold as San, but he’s earnest and thoughtful when it comes to how he cradles and cherishes their feelings. He smiles as he brings Hongjoong’s hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles gently and watching as the red only grows more prominent.

The thing with Hongjoong is that you need to be patient and coaxing. Thankfully he’s always been patient and rather attentive. 

“I hate you,” the redheaded God whispers, before Yunho finds himself with a lap full of the smaller deity who kisses him deeply but slowly like he’s kissing him for the first time and that’s the thing Hongjoong’s kisses always feel like it’s their first time. While Yunho might be an anarchist when it comes to the feelings he causes in the older God, Hongjoong conquers him easily enough with the briefest of kisses. 

When the other pulls back, there’s a satisfied smirk on his lips like he knows he won another battle and Yunho really doesn’t mind having lost, not when the other looks at him like that, all satisfaction and the promise of a lot more to come in his gilded eyes. The thought sends a shiver down his spine and Hongjoong’s satisfied smirk only grows. He knows exactly what he’s doing. 

Yunho of course can be just as devious, he grasps Hongjoong’s shirt and yanks him closer until their lips are only inches apart. 

“How long do you think it will take before Seonghwa grows impatient and heads out?” Inky blackness is reflected in his gaze by now, like a veil his power settles over them, weaving a dark dream around them, something that easily seems to ensnare the older God, whose gaze reflects pure desire by now. His other hand settles on Hongjoong’s hips and for a moment the other falters and Yunho doesn’t stop himself from kissing the underside of his jaw. A shiver rocks the smaller God’s body, pleasurable and raw. It makes satisfaction settle in his blood.

“How long, Joong?” He whispers against Hongjoong’s skin, noting the almost impatient roll of said God’s hips against his. The movement draws a small groan from the God of dreams. He cants his hips slightly and Hongjoong stutters at the actions, words getting stuck in his throat. Yunho is persistent though and repeats his question, teeth grazing the older God's neck this time. 

Hongjoong visibly shudders, before answering as quickly as she can, “Maybe half an hour.”

And he knows the smile that he gives Hongjoong is wolfish at best, but he doesn’t give the other time to say anything else, cutting him off with a hungry and demanding kiss. There’s a brief moment of surprise from Hongjoong before he practically melts against him and it’s everything Yunho wants and needs at the moment.

He knows that Hongjoong will talk to Seonghwa when they get home, but right now...this is only theirs. And while Yunho can’t claim to have felt any jealous feelings before, he’s certainly not shy about staking his claim and to prove to Hongjoong just how much the other means to him and how much he needs him.


End file.
